


How To Make A Wyvern Happy

by Silverwolf666



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Force, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Captivity, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgasm denial/delay, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf666/pseuds/Silverwolf666
Summary: Armitage Hux is a vampire and a crime boss who can't get a decent meal due to the laws meant to protect humans from those like him; Paranormals or 'Paras', for short. He comes upon the idea to acquire a mate whom he can feed from without killing them as they feed from his third favourite past time; sex. However, the man in question brings up a valid point that neither of them were truly feeding, merely surviving. Solution? Choose a third who fed from neither sex or blood.





	1. The Vampire and the Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine many of you are angry at me for putting up a new story instead of putting up a new chapter for Star Crossed Danger, and I don't blame you. But the sad truth is that the latest chapter is proving to be quite the hurdle as no matter what I write, nothing flows the way the other chapters did, and fixing the problem is proving to be slow going. Meanwhile, this idea and another has been bugging me for over three months so, it is my hope that with the posting of this story, it may be satiated for a time and my muse might return to the story that so many seem to actually enjoy.

Hux was currently ‘enjoying’ a glass of re-heated A+ blood (i.e., he was forcing it down his throat so as to get the nutrients and energy he required, and doing it slowly so as to not vomit the horrible concoction and make an already unpleasant experience even more unbearable), whilst looking through files on his desk. He had amassed a great Empire through legal and not-so-legal means but this also meant that the ‘Council for Paranormal and Supernatural Beings’ kept a disgustingly close watch on him. They could honestly care less about his illegal ventures, but the fact of the matter was the entire council existed for the sole purpose was so they didn’t ‘pick on the poor humans’. Thanks to their efforts, the Were-animals had a bounty of fresh meat, the Fay and their kind had protected forests they could frolic in, the Vampires had access to a blood bank that catered especially to them; in short, the ‘Monsters of Old’ had become one big joke to the humans.

 

Hux had been born in the time after in which humans had discovered that their grandmother’s ‘Fairy Tales’ were in fact reality, but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the urge to go out and hunt for actual prey. Due to the laws in place, his father often called him a ‘Fruit Bat’, quite the insult to a vampire. Hux was well aware he couldn’t touch any human without being brought before the council, but there were no laws stating he couldn’t feed on another Para. Hence the files; he was looking for someone whom he could feed on, blood-wise, whilst feeding them in another manner. He had recently sent Phasma, a powerful alpha werewolf, out to bring in a powerful potential candidate that could feed him with powerful blood, whilst enjoying another pleasant past time; sex.

 

“Hey, take it easy! I’m coming, there’s no need to shove!” Speak of the Devil, and the Devil appears, Hux thought as Phasma came into his office, gripping the arm of a handsome young demon and dragging him in with her. He was tall, possibly even taller than Phasma, with shoulder length dark hair and features that, by themselves, were not attractive, but together, they made a uniquely handsome individual.

 

“Thank you, Phasma; I’ll call you if I have further need of you.” To anyone else, it would sound like Hux was disrespecting an alpha werewolf, but Phasma knew that it was thanks to Hux she and her pack were allowed to roam a nearby forest for real meat instead of all that processed junk the council fed them.

 

“So, Mr. Solo-”

 

“My name is Kylo Ren; the last thing I need is for other Para’s to know I’m related to someone on that bloody council that turned us from feared monsters into domesticated jokes.”

 

“Very true; how many assassination attempts have there been on your mother since she and her brother came up with these ‘Peaceful Negotiations’ so that ‘everyone was happy’?” Hux asked, knowing full well the number.

 

“Last I heard? Around twenty-six.”

 

“Twenty-seven, actually, but then again, who’s counting? Though, one would think Leia would make sure her own son could get a true meal without prostituting himself.” Hux knew the entire story of course; Leia and her brother were Valkyrie, whilst Han Solo was a rare male Harpy. No one had known what features the hybrid son would have, apart from the small, black wings he was born with, but once the dark warlock Snoke stole him, it no longer mattered. Snoke only had the newborn babe for a month, but that was more than enough time to change Ben’s DNA and turn him into an Incubus.

 

“Her brilliant idea is for me to meet some nice little human and ‘settle down’, not taking into account that they would probably be dead within a year, if not sooner. She has presented a lot of human females to me, in hopes of having a human/Para relationship to show to the media. Too bad all those women make me want to hurl.”

 

“Then you may enjoy my proposition; your blood for my sexual energy.” Hux was never one for beating around the bush and figured Ren would appreciate the direct approach.

 

“Bad idea.”

 

“Really? I wouldn’t think you would be one of those who believed in ‘mating with one’s own kind’.”

 

“I’m not; look at my power range when compared to the pure-blood Valkyrie, Harpies, and even other Incubi. Not only do I get powers from all three species, but the strength behind everything is stronger too, with the added bonus of being able to draw my wings into my body, unlike my father. No, the reason it’s a bad idea is that it would eventually lead to a feedback loop; you have sex with me, I feed on that. You drink from a vein in my arm or neck, whatever your preference is, there is your energy. But say you are having a ‘legitimate’ business meeting and things turn south; you need large amounts of blood to restore yourself. You take that from me, but now I need to refuel too; this energizes me but you give back half of the energy you got from me, leaving you quite unsatisfied. So, see? Bad idea; it’s why Incubi and Succubi feed or at least used to, from humans, because if they fed solely from other Incubi/Succubi, the energy would simply keep going back and forth and neither would ever feel truly energized.” Hux thought about what Ren said and he had to agree; it made sense.

 

“Well, if that’s all, thanks for the invite, Crime Boss, but I really must - Ah!” Ren gasped as all of a sudden the butt plug he always wore, roared to life, emitting a strong electrical pulse that made him weak in the knees.

 

“Just because you brought up a hitch to my previous plan does not mean that I am going to carelessly disregard it; I took quite a few risks in acquiring the files of every Para in the city. All I have to do is find a second individual who does not feed in the same way as us, say, a wood nymph for example; they enjoy sex but they don’t feed off of it like you would, instead, requiring an area where they can connect to nature. Then, you would feed on them via sex, I would feed on you through your blood, and the Nymph would recharge in the area I created for them.” Hux responded as he again set up to look through the files he had acquired, this time filtering out those who fed in a similar manner to himself and to Ren.

 

“Yeah, b-but you would have to -Ah!- find someone who was g-good with being in a threesome; some sp-species can feed on a-ah!- affection alone, but you would have to interact with them too! Not many really g-go for that!” Kylo couldn’t even stand properly right now, and he was wondering when did his plug do this?

 

“You mean call them affectionate nicknames, cuddle them, tell them how special they are? I can easily do that if it means I can get actual blood instead of this garbage that has those infernal drugs in them meant to help it last longer. Oh, and by the way, you really should have checked to make sure that that was your normal butt plug before using it; honestly, with how easy it was to break into your apartment and make the switch, you should take my offer simply so you can have better-living conditions. One of my more legal companies manufactures sex toys; getting a vibrating butt plug that gives off an electrical charge was one of the simpler things I had made in reference to you.”

 

“Y-you can’t simply t-take someone and put them in a-ah dammit- a relationship with you!” Kylo whimpered as the pulses increased. He didn’t notice Hux push a button on his desk, as he tried to reach around him and remove the plug, pride be damned but he wasn’t going to come from a toy in his ass for this ass. He heard a door open and looked up to see a mousy little man come in.

 

“Yes, sir?” The man didn’t even look at the moaning man on the floor who had a hand down the back of his pants.

 

“Ah good, Mitaka, please place the items I gave you on Mr. Solo and then call Phasma, informing her to take Mr. Solo to my rooms, hooking him up accordingly.” Kylo was distracted enough trying to get the plug out that he was unable to fight as the man wrapped metal bands around his wrists and ankles. Suddenly Kylo was no longer reaching for the plug and seemed to be frozen in place.

 

“What?” Kylo tried to ask but was ignored as the man ordered,

 

“Sit up on your knees, spread them, and place your hands behind your head.” Kylo’s limbs then obeyed Mitaka’s orders and assumed the position. His t-shirt was ripped open and Mitaka placed a pair of hot pink nipple clamps on him, then his pants were opened. Kylo’s cock was pulled free, Mitaka giving it a few firm strokes before taking some lube and, after careful application, inserting a sounding rod inside. After the rod was inserted, Mitaka finished the whole thing with a leather cock-sleeve over his cock and a cock ring snapped around the base. Kylo got a distinct impression that not cumming was going to be the least of his worries by the time this crime lord was done with him, and let out a final whimper as a dildo gag was inserted into his mouth and the platinum blonde from before took him away.

 

“Will that be all sir?”

 

“One last thing, then you can go Mitaka; what species feed off of outside forces? What I mean is, not blood or sex.” Hux asked, hoping his assistant could help narrow the playing field.

 

“Well, Trolls usually feed on-”

 

“Finish that sentence, Dopheld, and they will never find your body.” Hux glared at his assistant who grinned at him.

 

“Apologies, sir, but you only asked about species that feed off of outside forces, you never mentioned they had to be attractive.”

 

“Alright, smart mouth, I’m looking for species that subsist on things like affection or a certain environment where they can replenish their own power supplies. This must be an environment that we can duplicate close-by, say… on the roof of my penthouse? So nothing that requires a volcano or the bottom of the ocean as those would tricky to replicate, even with our resources. As for physical beauty, I’m not looking for a heartthrob, but aesthetically pleasing is always a bonus. Magic users are not a problem, but no warlocks; I have no desire to be cowed and lead around by some magician simply because they know a sun spell. Age-wise, legal but not older than myself; age breeds power, no matter what that power may be.”

 

“And, must they enjoy sex or is that not important?” Even in the low lighting, Hux could tell Mitaka was uneasy with that question, and Hux could not blame him as he himself did not tolerate rape; he once found out that a low-level dealer of his had raped a young woman who was intoxicated. He allowed his more sadistic tendencies to come out and he kept the idiot alive for two weeks, slowly cutting off pieces of him, one joint at a time. By the time Hux allowed him to die, he had no arms, no legs, he was missing one kidney and lung (along with one or two, __unimportant__ , organs, all cheerfully donated) his ears had been hacked off, nose sheered off, eyes gouged out, and finally, his sliced off cock was shoved down the fools throat.

 

“It would be ideal; they are meant as an additional source of nourishment for Solo as well as myself, and the high from his feedings is stronger if they actually orgasm with him or at least around him.”

 

“Well, ideally, sir, the breeds you should look into the most are Kitsune, who enjoys affection and nature, and all you have to worry about is them playing pranks on you, but a firm hand and a set of rules will aid in that. Then, there are nymphs, who enjoy sex but don’t feed off of it, and instead require an area suited for their element, such as a botanical garden or a spring with fresh, clean water. Wyvern are also worth a look into, sir, seeing as how they are strong, though not as strong as their Dragon cousins, and whilst they do hoard things, you would simply have to assert that you are their alpha, and therefore, whatever is in the hoard belongs to you. Even then, all they might hoard are books or shiny objects like a pretty tie clasp or something cheap and shiny, so feeding their hoard makes them happy and they will listen to you. They also enjoy an enhanced stamina so your Incubus will not wear them out prematurely.”

 

“Interesting, I never would have thought of using a Wyvern, but aren’t they rather stupid?”

 

“A misconception sir; the Dragon can talk whether they are in their human shapes or their giant lizard form, whereas the Wyvern, in lizard form, can only growl, and is therefore believed to be of lower intelligence. Though, the upshot of mating with a Wyvern over a Dragon is the fact that Dragons can be rather selfish and self-centered, always wanting more until you have no more to give and then they shall move onto new territory, or in your case, a new meal ticket. Whereas the Wyvern is appreciative of what they have, and though they like to add more, they tend to try and keep their hoards manageable so as to not attract Dragons who would steal from them, and so will not be too taxing to look after.”

 

“Thank you, Dopheld, I believe I have everything that I need to begin my search.”

 

“Sir, just two more things,” Mitaka said before he got ready to leave.

 

“Yes, Mitaka?”

 

“One, I would recommend doing surveillance on your potential targets; we were lucky that Mr. Solo does everything he can to avoid his mother and uncle while his father is simply not in the picture. But some people are social butterflies and will be noticed if they go missing for a month or so.”

 

“Very true, and the other?”

 

“The other is simply an added benefit to picking up a loner; most likely they are loners due to traumatic experiences in their pasts. Figure out a way around the natural defenses and they will become quite loyal to you.” Hux smirked at the deviousness of his assistant and nodded as he left. He looked through his files, keeping a careful watch for any Kitsune, Nymphs or Wyvern. After another hour of searching, he came down to three Nymphs, a Kitsune and Wyvern hybrid who was part Wyvern and part Enfield (that one, in particular, was his favorite after what Mitaka told him about Wyvern and what he knew about Enfields). He decided that enough time had passed and went to check on ‘Kylo’. When he arrived at his room, he could both hear and smell the Incubus’ frustration, and as he went into his bedroom, his eyes confirmed what his ears and nose already told him.

 

Kylo was currently tied down on his guest bed, with silk ropes, not to make sure he didn’t hurt himself, but it was an added layer to his ploy for sensory deprivation; silk, whilst lovely to touch, offered nothing else in the way of texture, and so was an excellent tool in making it so the only things Kylo felt were sexual, especially as Kylo’s hands were encased in leather mittens, so he couldn’t even grip the ropes. Next was the sense of hearing; a special set of noise-canceling headphones were over his ears; the battle of bunker hill could be going on outside and Kylo would be unable to hear it. What he __could__  hear, however, were the moans and sexual cries of men and women who, like Kylo, were being sexually tormented, so Kylo was unable to try and block out the sensations happening to him. His sight was obviously blocked by a blindfold that could blot out the sun if so desired. For smell, Hux had had his people engineer a special pheromone that would drive a monk mad with lust, never mind a person who willingly engaged in sex on a regular basis, and it was currently being pumped into the room via a humidifier, though Hux was naturally immune as he had no need to breathe. As for taste, the dildo gag he was currently moaning around was a special design which felt exactly like a real cock and would sporadically squirt an aphrodisiac down the demon’s throat.

 

And, finally, the sexual sense; he would be surprised if Kylo knew which way was up and which way was down at the moment; the sheen to his body was not solely due to sweat, but instead to a topical aphrodisiac that made areas more sensitive than normal. The nipple clamps Mitaka had applied earlier were in actuality vibrating nipple clamps which were happily buzzing away. His cock was finding out what it was like to be sucked off by a tube literally covered in velvet, with a nice little egg resting on the tip of his sounding rod, sending vibrations all the way down. In his ass was a vibrator that could inflate and deflate at random, at moments filling him to the brim and another seeming as slim as a tongue. And this particular vibrator had a nice little attachment that made it seem like his hole was being rimmed, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. His balls currently had a special suction device each, making it seem like a person was sucking on them. From his cock to his feet, where machines that had material that made them feel like tongues, were licking up and down, occasionally sucking on his toes. And finally, just to make sure he didn’t become numb to all the pleasure happening to his body, a final machine would occasionally tickle his body; one moment he would be about to go mad from pleasure, next moment he would find rotating brushes in his underarms (he refused to use the word ‘armpits’), or special clamps squeezing his ribs.

 

/ _ **Having fun, little sex demon?**_ / People often forgot that Vampires could use telepathy, though many used to it to either enthrall people or find out how to best seduce their mark.

 

/ ** _Oh, fuck! Hux, please, please let me come! I can’t take any more of this!_** /

 

/ _ **What? The sex demon can’t take this little teasing?**_ /

 

/ _ **No one… no one ever did this to me. Fuck! All they ever cared about was their own pleasure, and I didn’t care, so long as I got the energy I needed. But this! Fuck, I can’t take this!**_ / Hux smiled an unpleasant smile at the begging tone. Deciding to add to his little torment, he dug a finger into the demon’s navel, tickling him there.

 

/ ** _NOO! Please, please don’t tick-tickle me there!_** / Hux listened for a moment to the laughter not only reverberating in his mind but also the laughter trying to break through the gag.

 

/ _ **Aww, what’s the matter? Does the big, bad, buff sex demon have a ticklish bellybutton?**_ / Hux was the first to admit he liked watching porn where the muscle idiot was taken down a few pegs by someone half his size, either by forced orgasms or tickling. Needless to say, he was quite enjoying this.

 

/ _ **Pl-please, I’ll do whatever you w-want, just let me c-cum and s-stop t-t-tickling me!**_ / Hux removed his finger and asked,

 

/ _ **If I asked you to blow me?**_ /

 

/ ** _You can fuck my face if you want to._** /

 

/ ** _What if I asked you to rim me? Like that little toy is doing right now?_** / Kylo paused for a minute before saying,

 

/ _ **I’ve never actually rimmed a person before; that seemed a little too out there for a meal ticket, so I can’t guarantee that you would enjoy it, but I would try it!**_ / Kylo was thankful that Hux had reduced the machines to a low tease so he could think properly; he really couldn’t say he had a problem with this plan, if he didn’t have to whore himself out anymore, he would gladly take anyone up on this offer. And Hux had said he would find a third party they could both feed on, and all Kylo had to hope for was they could be convinced to join them.

 

/ _ **Good boy; now, you can either be fucked by me or I will sit on your cock and fuck you that way; your choice.**_ / Hux said as he started to undress, giving Kylo the chance to think about his choices. Kylo thought for a minute, but the sensation at his ass made up his mind for him; as much as he would like the velvet off of his cock, along with the egg and the rod out of him, the dildo ramming his prostate and rimming him is simply too much to handle and so replied,

 

/ ** _You can fuck me with your cock._** / Kylo sighed as the machine was disengaged and removed from his ass.

 

/ ** _How gracious of you; I see we’ll have to work on manners whilst finding our third._** / Hux entered quickly but smoothly, and whilst Kylo adjusted from toy to the real thing, he removed the machines from Kylo’s cock and balls so that he could remove the rod from his slit. As he reattached the devices, he decided to only re-attach the milker and set it so that the velvet on the inside rotated on his cock. He then started a gentle rocking motion before starting a good, firm pace, making sure to hit Kylo’s prostate on every stroke.

 

/ ** _Can you, uh, remove the headphones? Please?_** / Kylo asked, trying his hardest to sound polite.

 

/ _ **Don’t tell me you have trouble listening to** actual **pleasure?**_ / Hux asked as he lowered his hand and started to fondle his balls. Kylo moaned before responding,

 

/ ** _Give me a break, please? At least you didn’t have to sacrifice your dignity in order to feed; something my mother and uncle never understood, at least my dad never judged me. You may not have enjoyed the quality of your meals but you got them without anybody looking down their nose at you or calling you a slut. You were able to get meals and still do actual work, instead, I spend my days at a job I hate and my nights just trying to get the energy I needed to live, getting very little sleep in-between the two and taking scalding hot showers just to get the feeling of their filth off._** / Hux stopped for a moment and looked at his newest lover, realizing that this was Snoke’s revenge against the Skywalkers (it was believed that Anakin did something to Snoke that made the man want revenge, though no one knew what),to make the heir to their name a sex demon who had to become a prostitute in order to feed. Valkyrie enjoyed their blood-sports and Harpies usually ate meat, though some __used__  to enjoy dining on human flesh. He leaned down as he removed the headphones and, after a moment’s debate, removed the gag as well.

 

“Th-thanks.” Kylo managed to choke/whimper out before Hux kissed him, hard and showed him who the alpha was in this relationship. Hux now fairly pounded Kylo’s ass, listening to Kylo’s moans until, feeling his own orgasm approaching, leaned down to break off the ring the same time he sank his fangs in, causing Kylo to all but scream at the dual sensations. Hux leaned back after he had his fill, satisfied for the first time that he could remember at having real blood, and not animal or packaged. He looked down and snorted lightly as he saw that Kylo had actually passed out from everything, though he checked his pulse to make sure he was alright; nice and strong, though perhaps a little fast so it could replace the blood he took. He disengaged all the machines before he went to get a cloth, and when he came back he saw that Kylo looked much healthier than when he had been brought in; his skin was still pale but not sickly, and his hair was even lusher than it had been. He made quick work of cleaning him up before untying the boy and carried him out of the guestroom and into his own bed.

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

 

Kylo groaned as he came to, his body sore in a good way that he had seldom actually felt, and he himself had not felt so full and refreshed since before he had hit puberty. He stilled as he felt another presence enter the room where he was.

 

“No use trying to pretend you’re asleep; my monitors sensed you were waking up, which activated that kettle next to you, which should be percolating soon, so I brought you cream, milk, and sugar depending on how you like your coffee.” Kylo groaned as he heard the ass he was now bound to.

 

“I thought Vampires were nocturnal.” Kylo groaned as he rolled more into the bed.

 

“We are, but that simply means that is when we are most active; I have been awake for about an hour and it is now eleven o’clock. I shall be resting a bit more come noon as that is when the sun is at its highest point so it is simply easier if I rest during this time as I shall have no desire nor any energy to do otherwise. I shall reawaken around two o’clock so you may do as you wish for those two hours, though I would like you to look through some personnel files and see if there is anyone you like. Hopefully, the two of us can find common ground on a third.” Kylo stared at him for a moment before saying,

 

“You really like to hear yourself talk, don’t you?” Kylo then tried to go back to sleep, only to have a glass of ice water poured over his back.

 

“Ah! You bastard!” Kylo yelped as he jumped out of bed and away from the cold water.

 

“As I said, I want you to look through those files and pick, let’s say five favorites, hopefully, there will be some overlaps with the ones I picked, otherwise the two of us will have to compromise and I do so hate having to compromise. Now, if you get up now, eat what I have prepared for you in the dining room, and set to looking at the files now, you can have two whole hours to yourself, which I imagine you need after last night, do you agree?” Kylo nodded; last night was a bit of an overload after being used for others pleasure for so many years. So he grabbed his jeans, slid them on and grabbed his coffee before walking out of the bedroom and into a large area that served as the Living Room, the Dining Room, and the Kitchen.

 

“My people seldom come up here without a very good reason, but if you want to look at the files in total privacy, there’s a den past the kitchen you can use. Mitaka should be along in a half hour with your things but he won’t disturb you unless you need to ask him for something.” Hux explained as he brought over a large plate with a western omelette, waffles, sausage, bacon, toast, home-fries and a bowl of assorted fruits and set it on the dining table, along with some orange juice.

 

“Do I look like a horse?” Kylo asked as he looked at the mountain of food before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“You are certainly hung like one.” Kylo couldn’t help doing a spit take at such a blunt comment. He glared as Hux smirked at him.

 

“At least you didn’t do that on the Persian rug. Now, eat what you want or eat until you are full, whatever you want, then at least look at the files. It will be noon soon and I would rather not fall asleep in my suit jacket.” Hux then went back into the room whilst Kylo sat down to eat. He didn’t get the same energy he required in order to live, but that didn’t mean that his body survived on sex alone; he needed actual nutrients otherwise he would be physically too weak to perform and get the energy that sustained him. His unc- Luke figured it was because of him not being born an Incubus and instead was cursed as one. So, after he was done eating, he grabbed the files and went past the kitchen, found the powder room, and then found the den Hux talked about, making sure to close the door behind him; he had no desire to see the man who teased his cock and then inserted a rod into it.

 

He looked, finding a few he liked, a couple he would be willing to negotiate on, and one or two he looked at just so he could imagine wrecking them the way Hux wrecked him last night (in his book, Elves were just as bad as his mother). After he was done, he decided to take a chance and left the room, happily noticing that his own belongings had been left near the terrace doors (Kylo figured they were out of the way there). He figured Hux would want to keep his own room, and so took his things to one of the other suites, though he kept out of the one where he had been wrecked in. He didn’t unpack anything but his swimming trunks however as Mitaka had left a note saying there was a pool on the floor beneath them (apparently the top three floors were completely devoted to Hux’s need/desires) where he could relax for a while. He would have preferred swimming, then letting his body dry off in the warm sun, but Mitaka was the only one able to key Kylo into other floors, and he had only keyed the Incubus into the floor below them, not the floor above them, particularly as Hux would be unable to follow him. He had been relaxing in the pool for who knows how long when suddenly something was tossed onto his stomach. He flailed about for a moment before he heard,

 

“Good thing I tossed you a life preserver if that is how you react.” Kylo finally managed to calm down and glared up at Hux who was simply staring at him, waiting for him to get out of the pool.

 

“You could have simply called me you know, instead of spooking me.”

 

“I told you I would awaken at two o’clock; were you in the living room? No. Were you in the den? No. Were you placing your belongings into our room? No, you instead placed them in one of the other rooms. Where were you? Lounging in the pool, without even having the decency of leaving me a note as to where to find you.”

 

“Sheesh, I didn’t realize I needed your permission to leave the place; your man Mitaka left a note saying I could use the pool so I used it,” Kylo responded as he swam to the ladder and hoisted himself out.

 

“A note would still have been appreciated; now, did you look through those files?” Hux asked as he reminded himself to talk to Mitaka later.

 

“Yeah, saw a few I liked, and one or two I would be willing to negotiate on,” Kylo responded as he dried himself off.

 

“Excellent, let’s sit over there on the deck chairs and we’ll see if we can agree on someone.” Hux pointed to the chairs where there was a small table between them with the files on it.

 

“Well, one of the ones I like is this one who is an Akkorokamui-”

 

“I am not having sex or drinking blood from a giant octopus, besides which, they are only truly happy at the bottom of the ocean; trying to recreate their habitat here would simply be too difficult,” Hux argued and Kylo had to admit; the habitat point was a good one.

 

“How about this one? She is a fire Nymph so would be able to go long rounds with you and-” Hux brought up, only to be interrupted

 

“And she and I had classes together for three years during high school; she hates my guts and I would sooner do it with a snake. Speaking of which, there is a Lamia here that-”

 

“That is the daughter of one of my rivals and such a shallow person I would drain her in five minutes just to get her to shut up,” Hux argued back.

 

“Oh, well what about this Lamia? She seems to be nice enough.” Kylo had seen two Lamia’s he had liked so he brought up the other one.

 

“She is a little older than me and I would prefer the person to be younger, but we’ll put her in the maybe pile as her only flaw, at least on the surface, is her age. Now, this fellow is a Kitsune and-”

 

“And is dumb as a sack of rocks, I knew him in college; he only got in because he was the Dean’s nephew and spent his whole time partying and playing pranks, nothing appealing about him whatsoever.” Kylo was starting to wonder if they could agree on anyone.

 

“Maybe we are going about this the wrong way; why don’t you show me one that you really liked and I will show you one that I really liked and we’ll see if we can’t find some middle ground?” Kylo nodded and started looking for the file of the one he really liked, until he caught a glimpse of her name and reached for it, only for Hux to reach for it at the same time. The two looked at each other before glancing down at the file and Hux asked,

 

“A Wyvern/Enfield hybrid?” as Kylo asked,

 

“A girl with chestnut hair by the name of Rey St. James?” The two were shocked that they had both chosen the same girl without even trying.

 

“A Wyvern seemed to be the best solution to our problem; their stamina is almost like a dragon, and we don’t have to deal with the dragons potential treachery or alpha personalities, as Wyvern don’t mind being dominated, as long as the person is worthy. They recharge like normal people, with food and rest, but are made extremely happy when their hoard is allowed to grow, so, easy enough to maintain; we merely find out what her hoard consists of and feed it from time to time. The Enfield blood was simply icing on the cake due to what they represent.” Hux reasoned as he looked at the girl, though now, in the ‘light’ of day, there was something about the name St. James that was ringing a bell for him. Kylo’s snort made him look up.

 

“You were so occupied in looking up her species, you never bothered to look up her history, did you? Or do you simply not recall the Great St. James/Ravensworth scandal almost twenty years ago? Granted, you were probably only about ten at the time, so you may not remember all the details, but it was still quite the story, especially how it came about.” Hux thought for a moment until he realized just which scandal Kylo was talking about.

 

“Ah, yes, I remember now; almost twenty years ago, the heiress to the Ravensworth name, always a party girl, managed to get knocked up by one of the wait staff at one of her infamous parties. Being Enfields, of course, no one would be willing to abort such a species as it was believed to be bad luck to kill one, so the Ravensworth’s hid their daughter until it was time to give birth, hoping the child would have more dominant Enfield features as opposed to its ‘human’ sire, so they may be able to pass it off as another child rather than grandchild. Fate was against them however, as not only was the sire another Para, but he was in fact a Wyrm, an even lower form of dragon than the Wyvern, seeing as how the Wyrm has no arms, legs or wings, and is, in fact, nothing more than an oversized worm that can breathe fire. Fortunately for the child, combining the noble blood of the Enfield with the descended noble blood of the Wyrm was enough to create a Wyvern, though that mattered little to her maternal family; she could never pass as their child with a lizard tail serving as her legs for the first year of her life. So they dumped the girl off on her father, who did look after her for a couple of years before he died, she then went to her uncle, who apparently sold her for alcohol and/or drugs. The way the whole story came out was due to a till then, a loyal maid, but after they let her go she told the whole story. Sadly, the child got lost in the system until a few years ago, when she made headlines in one or two engineering magazines for her breakthroughs, and those vultures put two and two together that Rey St. James was the bastard child of a Wyrm and an Enfield. Unfortunately, she has never given a comment on things so people either pity her or scorn her for being a half breed. Was that what drew you to her? The old scandal?”

 

“Hardly; my Incubus abilities allow me certain advantages when it comes to my food source. For example, your man Godfrey loves to be dominated by your alpha wolf, whilst I knew as soon as I saw you that you were highly into pleasure torture as well as sensory overload.”

 

“And what is the girl into that has you so interested?”

 

“Can’t tell; I need to be physically near a person to tell their interests, but looking at their pictures gives me a few __things__  about them.”

 

“What kind of __things__?” Hux asked as he had never heard of Incubi having such an ability, then again, it hardly seemed like the kind of thing they would broadcast.

 

“She’s stubborn, won’t give in as easily as I did, not because she’s a prude or anything, more because she’s had to fight for survival since she was about four years old when her uncle sold her. She’s not a very social person either, as you can imagine she has a hard time trusting people, though it appears as though she does have one friend; a foster brother who managed to get past her defenses and become a friend, a Centaur named Finn Trooper, so you might want to distract him or he may be trouble. Don’t be fooled by her small size either; she’s a strong fighter that is not above fighting dirty and will make whatever she can into a weapon; making your living working in a junkyard tends to breed muscle as well as an attitude. Not to mention her guardian was abusive in every sense of the word; it was actually the threat of sexual abuse that made her run away from him and into the articles of engineering. She’s smart though, and not just street smart; more often than not the only medical care she could get was from crime doctors, but they often taught her things. One of them even let her help out in his clinic, and that is how she was able to save up enough to help out with college. Though she’s no perfect little angel, a stink demon by the name of Unkar Plutt, her joke of a guardian, also had her work in a meth lab since she knew quite a bit about chemicals. Though, because she never ‘sampled the goods’, she was allowed to keep forty percent of the money she earned, instead of the twenty Plutt ‘bargained’ for her. She’s recently been hurt too, probably from finding out her maternal family wanted nothing to do with her.” Hux was impressed.

 

“You can tell all of that just from looking at a picture?” Kylo shrugged.

 

“No point in wasting time and effort going after someone who doesn’t appeal to you in some way; my sex worker deals were only meant to take the edge off, I hardly gained anything satisfying from it. Think of it as eating your vegetables; you seldom really enjoy it, but you need what they offer. These kinds of skills are meant to help weed out the Salisbury steak from the Ribeye.”

 

“And the girl?”

 

“At least a Top Sirloin from what I can gather, maybe a New York strip, I’d have to physically see her to determine if she’s a Ribeye.”

 

“I see you like your steaks, and yet you are not a Filet Mignon man.” Kylo again shrugged.

 

“A Filet Mignon may be the most tender, but it has very little fat marbling and therefore isn’t very juicy; you have to add things like the right seasonings or wrap it in bacon to give it any real flavor, good for watching the waistline but not much else. Whereas the New York strip has a flavor all its own, succulent, juicy, and buttery; I would be lucky if I managed to get a New York once a week.” Hux nodded, seeing the logic behind such thinking (weird logic, but logic nonetheless), before smirking and asking,

 

“What about me?” Kylo simply smirked back before answering,

 

“Like you need the ego boost; now, like I said, she’s the best one from I could gather, but to know if she is sexually compatible with us, I need to see her in person, or better yet, touch her, even a moments contact would help. If not, like she’s asexual or something, then she can still be used; you feed on her, I feed on you, and we simply make sure she stays with us and add to her hoard.”

 

“I’ll send this information onto Mitaka and he’ll be able to work out a schedule for observations and we’ll see if she goes anyplace crowded enough for you to make contact without raising a fuss. I’m not overly familiar with Wyvern so is there anything else I should know?” Kylo thought for a moment before answering

 

“Only one thing I can think of; tell your men to watch her mouth, and unless they can heal, do not let her bite them.” This seemed highly odd to Hux so he looked at Kylo for a moment, motioning him to continue.

 

“There are four types of Wyvern, and none of them are ones you want to mess with, but what determines the type is the kind of environment they come from. First are the most common, the Fire Wyvern, usually from loving families that are very big on PDA. She probably would have manifested as one if her father had not died. Then, there is the much more rare Ice Wyvern, you usually find them coming from political or noble families as they are not ones for PDA, but are very big on surrounding themselves with beauty as ice is the element of beauty. If her mother’s family had been able to accept her even remotely and raised her, she probably would have manifested as one. Next, you have the Wyvern who are so abused that instead of reacting outwardly, with rage and violence, they bottle everything up to try and stay safe; these are your Lightning Wyvern. They always say bottling your anger and pain is bad for you, and in these Wyverns case, it can actually be dangerous for everyone around you, as the lightning is a manifestation of that pain and anger.”

 

“So you think she is a Lightning Wyvern?” Hux asked, already making plans for Rey’s room to be insulated.

 

“She might be that, but I think there is an even higher chance of her being the fourth, and arguably the most dangerous breed of Wyvern; the Poison Wyvern.”

 

“Poison Wyvern?”

 

“Yeah, they grow up in highly toxic environments, and that is shown when they attack; they can let it out subtly or they can form a projectile from their mouths which, when released, leaves a toxic gas cloud that is next to impossible to protect against; armor does nothing and it actually seems to corrode the Humans gas masks. Point of fact, the only thing that can protect you from the gas is a witch’s shield bubble, and even those can fail unless you have mastered them.” Hux was rather shocked; obviously whilst Kylo was examining Rey for compatibility, he would be reading up on Wyverns.

 

“You believe she manifested as a Poison Wyvern because of having to work in a Meth Lab?”

 

“That was a part of it, but she had been set on the path of a Poison Wyvern since she was sold, seeing as how being around a Stink Demon is hardly healthy for a full grown Dragon, let alone an infant Wyvern. And working in a junkyard, as well as a crime clinic is hardly sterile. The upswing to being one is that she would never have gotten sick working in that Meth lab as her body itself is toxic.”

 

“As well as her blood?”

 

“Oddly enough no, once they reach maturity, as the girl has, then their bodies register as healthy, they are simply immune to toxins and most venoms. It is largely their mouths you have to watch out for in human form; like all Dragons and their kin, their teeth and nails can sharpen into fangs and claws without a full transformation, though the Poison Wyvern doesn’t need the complete transformation, as they actually have a gland with the poison still attached in human form and they can use it. So like I said, tell your men to watch her mouth and don’t let her bite them, because I can assure you that New York is not equipped with the anti-venom necessary for a poisoned Wyvern bite.”

 

“What type of poison gas is it? Nerve Gas? Mustard Gas?”

 

“No one knows; not only is it toxic, it also eats away at the inorganic matter, so they simply cannot get a sample as it destroys everything it touches. Not to mention that Wyverns often hide to the best of their abilities; it’s hardly legal to experiment on Para’s, but that hardly stops the truly determined. Wyvern and their kin do not have a council representative, unlike Dragons, and so feel as though the best thing for them to do, is to hide for fear of being experimented upon.”

 

“You keep referencing them as ‘they and their kin’; you mean there are others beyond Wyrms?” Hux felt he should get a book on the subject as he was obviously woefully uninformed and in his business; lack of information was an invitation for death.

 

“Wow you really know very little about our potential third; OK, top of the hierarchy are the Dragons, who like to lord it over the rest of their family that not only can they talk, but are the strongest and the smartest. Then, you have Wyvern; dragons pick on them the worst seeing as how they are their closest in terms of power, though they do not speak and no one knows how intelligent they truly are. Then you have what is known as the ‘Lucky White Worm’, or as the old world knows them, Lindworms; they have long bodies with wings though they still have forelegs. They breathe either poison or fire, to see one is considered good luck, whilst wearing its shed skin is supposed to increase your knowledge about medicine and nature. Then there is the extremely rare, almost extinct Amphiptere; very little is known about them except for the fact that they were essentially giant snakes with wings that may or may not have been covered in feathers, very much like the legendary Queztlcoatl. Then, at the bottom of the food chain, you have Rey’s father, a Wyrm; essentially a giant, fire-breathing snake that can swim, it’s the sea serpent from all those old tales.”

 

“And how does the term Drake come into play? Or is that simply a broad term? And kindly don’t mock my lack of knowledge on these sort of things; my father only taught me about what writers called the ‘gothic’ side of Paras. You Valkyrie, Harpies, and Dragons fall under his idea of ‘fantasy’ and were therefore beneath his notice. I have been learning about them, but it’s slow going since I have to find a way to separate fact from fiction.”

 

“Fair enough, and due to that, I’ll tell you right now; only call them a Drake if you want to get smacked by a powerful tail or burned to a crisp. The Drake is essentially their pets; they are almost exactly like dogs, though a little different. Drakes have four legs but no wings, are the smallest of all species of Draconids as they are only the size of Great Danes, they are vicious though, and it is illegal for anyone but Draconids and Gargoyles to have them. Also, if you are found having one and have not registered it, you get fined two thousand dollars, ninety days in jail and the Drake is put down as, once their loyalty is earned, they will obey no other.”

 

“How do you know so much about Draconids?” Hux was honestly curious as most Paras were arrogant enough to only learn about their own species, and maybe a little about their predators if they had any.

 

“When I was younger, I wanted a Drake as a pet, and my father said he would find a way of getting me one, but I had to learn as much as I could about them to avoid any mishaps. I swear my mother came up with all the laws concerning them just so I couldn’t get one.”

 

“Well, seeing as how you will be mated to a Wyvern, maybe your little wish will come true after all,” Hux replied as he sent all information that Kylo had given to him to Mitaka.

 

“Maybe, or maybe I’ll be a little too distracted with… other things.”


	2. Not a Chapter, but a notice

My dear and valued readers, I am sorry to get your hopes up only to dash them, but as I am not on social media this is my only way of expressing my grief over some highly distressing news. Today, at approximately 9:48 pm EST, Joan Yvonne Roberts, nee Adair, my grandmother, left this Earth and has joined my grandfather and big sister in heaven. Whilst I am very upset over this news, I am concerned that I am not crying as I did when my beloved dog Rosie died; I loved my grandmother dearly, she was my favorite babysitter when I was little, so why am I not crying? Perhaps because she had Alzheimer's disease and ceased recognizing our faces a year or so ago. So, in a way, we already said goodbye, just now it will be in a physical sense.

 

To any of you who understand this kind of feeling, whether it's your mother, father, grandfather, grandmother, or hell, someone who has been your best friend through thick and thin, I leave you with these words, words I gave to a man who has been my mother's friend for over twenty years but I personally never cared for, but I gave him this comfort because his mother died of Alzheimer's. They may have forgotten your name and your face, but they never forgot the love that you gave them. Whilst they may have lost the memories associated that inspired those feelings, the feelings remained, so there was always some part of them that remembered you. And though you may forget those exact memories as well, you will never forget the happiness, the joy, the love that they gave you, and so they will never really be gone from you anymore than you were really gone from them.

 

Goodbye Grandma, say hello to grandpa, Elizabeth and Poppa Webb for me.


End file.
